habbifandomcom-20200214-history
White Screen Error
The White Screen Error was first recorded on the 11th November 2014, where many users couldn't log into the client. The fix for this glitch is to download the latest version of Safari (or other confirmed browsers to work) - the only known browser to work. The White Screen Error caused a widespread decrease in users of Habbi. Failed solutions There were many solutions that have supposedly fixed the problem - alas, none of the worked for most of the part. However, some of these solutions did work on others. Clearing the cache One of the most common ways to fix the client error was to clear the cache. However, this didn't work for Google Chrome and most other browsers. Clearing the cache works for minor errors. Other Browsers No known browser apart from Safari can load Habbi without fail. This does not include the iPhone and iPad ranges as their Safari's do not include flash player. Updating Flash Player, Shockwave and Java Google Chrome claims it automatically updates its flash player. However, even after updating all three manually, the problem still persists for most of us. App called Puffin Puffinis an amazing app that can play flash games in your iPhone, iPad and any other iDevice that doesn't have flash player in Safari. Even Puffin couldn't load Habbi hotel. Working Browsers Not all of these browsers work for everyone. Users are advised to download or update to get the latest working browser of: *Safari *Opera *Internet Explorer (not working for some) *Puffin (not working for some) Troubleshooting Safari Download Some people such as Daniel have experienced problems with downloading Safari as Windows 8 couldn't render the download program. According to the website, the Safari download is only for: : Any PC running Windows XP SP2 or Windows Vista or Windows 7 But the website never mentions Windows 8, or Windows 8.1, and for the most part their computers rejected the download program. However, this glitch is only experienced if you click the setup file from the web browser. Solution for downloading Safari to Windows 8 or 8.1 #Go to File Explorer and click on Downloads #Find the Safari Setup File #A setup wizard should pop up and a message box asking for your permission to download Safari #You are done. Aftermath The destruction caused by the White Screen Error crisis was immense. It was a princable reason for the Alonity Crisis. Many people have critised Sweet and Sour for their late actions of trying to solve the issue. Some even considered them as people who didn't care about Habbi. Habbi Wiki coverage During the events of the White Screen Error and the Alonity Crisis, there were many blog articles (which were covered by Daniel (under the name Transcontis) and Matt (under the name MatthewGuz). The news coverage by Habbi Wiki spanned through the beginning of the crisis to the resolution. *First reportings of the White Screen Error *The appeal of Sweet and Sour *Alone this Christmas? *Fixing Habbi *Crisis Resolution Category:Crisis